Spezzato il Cuore di Promesse
by Carliisubbercute
Summary: The Princess of both human and vampire worlds well bring peace to the world and all supernatural beings. with the help of her new mate an his family together they shall keep peace but a war well come soon. Well Bella be ready?


** il dolore del cuore

* * *

**

ok soo I know that I said I hated Bella stories but I have been reading some that are just heart breaking and some just really good I well be putting some of the names o my page for the good one I well rate... this is one of the supernatural stories that I well be writing for Bella and Edward... I won't give to much a way right now but I do hope you enjoy this :)...

sorry I don't own Twilight … wish I did though... I do have some of my own characters in here so please bear with me :P

* * *

**This is the preface…**

I wasn't always like the way I am now, I had family and friends I had a live but everything changed when they came.. I was a child I couldn't remember much but I well never forget that day. The day that my parents died right in fount of me.

_(Flash Back)_

_it was dark and cold I was chained up against-ed a wall with nothing but a ripped shirts on by back... I heard voices coming for the other side of the door it sounded like they were fighting _

"_What do we do with the little girls she seems like something special should we j keep her or kill her?" I heard a male voice say I was shaking form the cold and I didn't want to die I just wanted my mommy and daddy. Fresh tears cam down my rosy cheeks a sob bubbled up in my mouth._

"_Honey its going to be ok, baby girl everything is going to be fine" my dad told me I wanted to believe him so bad but something was telling me no It wasn't._

"_I wanted you do something for me sweety, when they come back I want you to teleport yourself some where safe and low key, ok Isabella do you understand me"? My mother asked me I nodded my head ._

_The Door swung open to see a man with fair pale skin and blood red eyes look from me to my parents. He napped his fingers to bring a girls a little older to the room_

" _kill them" he said and the little girl did was she was told to do in less than a second my parents bodies lay there and on fire as a sit and watch what was happen. _

_I close my eyes and the next thing I know I a a very green looking forest and in the middle on no wear. Than I come upon a giant wolf I was scared I haven't seen one of those ever in my life I tried tapping into he or she minds_

'Hello young one'

"Hello" I said in a quite voice

' Come Bella we must go and Go To your Home to stay, everything I ready for you to stay here'

the wolf thought he motion his head for me to get onto his back

" And where am i" I said for a 7 year old I was probably smarter than a college professor

'You are in a small town called forks in Washington '

my mouth went into an 'O' form before I ran and climbed on his back as we raced though the forest we can up to a very large house that was black and white.

I am a half-ling half human and half vampire but I am very powerful because of my parents I let tears fall down my face when I though of them.

I got off his back and walked into what was my new home

_( End Of Flash back)_

So here I am now starting high school I was not the same little girl was back ten years ago I was beautiful I was 5'9 with a perfect figure my hair went to my waist it had silver, black, gold, brown, and white in it with my eyes a shining silver my hair fell into perfect ringlets I had a mansion and with more the ten cars I was very rich you could say I was a bitch when I wanted to be but I would stay quite for the sake of my parents.

I woke up with a knock on my bedroom door

"Time to get up princess Bella you have to get ready for you're first day of school" my care taker Belladonna said

"I'm up I'm up now thank you very much" I grumbled and threw the covers off of me and went to take a shower. Once I was done I went to my very big very huge walk in closet and picked out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with black stilettos and a black tight shirt that had said ' Bite Me' by diamond earrings and my ring I garbed my "lunch" and was heading out to my grange to grab my newish car a black Porsche carrera gt I was on my way to school.

When I pulled out into the parking lot everybody was staring at me and my car I got out took my school bad and click the lock for my car .. I was walking up the steps to the door I was a coven of vampires that looked like kids but I didn't look at them to much I turned but head and kept walking until I found the main office. A lady with reddish hair that looked like she was in her late 30's look up to me and gasped

I flashed her a smile

" Hello I am Bella Swan, I be-lave that I was posed to be in-rolled for the 11th grade this year" well not really I could have gone to college but that would a tracked to much unwanted attestation to me and my family

" O yes Dear here you go these are you classes and a map of the school just in case you get lost, but the way dear my name is Ms. Cope If you need anything just ask for me have a good day now " she waved at me as I walked out of the door I look down to see what my first class was and it was french 2 I was fluent in seven different languages

French

Spanish

Italian

German

Dutch

Romanian

Latin

so it wouldn't be a problem for me to do the work..

as I came into the class the teacher gave a stern look I didn't want my temper to flare so I was going apologize

"**Je suis désolé de mon retard, je tente de trouver la salle de classe s'il vous plaît semences pro**"

( i'm sorry i was late i was trying to find the class room please pro seed )

**the teacher look stuned for a minute but shook it off and said**

"**Ne laissez pas cela se reproduise pas s'il vous plaît prendre un siège à l'arrière de la classe de Mlle Swan"**

(don't let it happen again not please take a seat in the back of the class Miss. Swan)

**I nodded my head a took a seat in the back **

**this is how the rest of my classes went until it came to lunch and that's when I saw the coven again …...

* * *

**

**ok so what do you guys think a yes a no please I need you to say something it could be good or bad I don't care but well need a beta for this story anybody free for the job?**


End file.
